Specialised Report of Zodions + Zodion Shifters
<Back - These are the reports of the most infamous Zodion Shifters. 0001 : The Original Sin Jane Eve Smith Megaliths / Aurum Elemental Attribute(s): Wind Gemini Zodion Status: Delta / Zodion Type: Regeneration / Level: Alter / Ability: Lujuria Lust Ability Explanation: A direct name of ability. The 3 metre radius of this effect, causes victims to go into a sexual frenzy. In this horn driven state, they will attempt to fuck anything. Things to note: Pure power, zero skill. Like freeza, but rapey. 0002 : The First Blood Iris Orchidea Corona Amman Elemental Attribute(s): Fire Aries Zodion Status: Alpha / Zodion Type: Attack / Level: Alter / Ability: Agresión Ability Explanation: A direct ability name. Everyone within a 5 metre radius will become incredibly enraged, into a berserker-like rage. Victims of this ability will just be extremely hostile and attacking literally anything, as opposed to 0006's ability that caused harm to people specifically. 0002's ability is blind rage where they'll punch walls n shit. Things to note: 0003 : The Innocent in Crossfire Reyna Ricarda Ley ''Elemental Attribute(s): Water Pisces Zodion Status: Alpha / Zodion Type: Defense / Level: Shifter / Ability: Pura Inquietud Restlessness Ability Explanation: A very indirect ability name. Victims of this ability experience extreme levels of fear and anxiety. Prolonged exposure will result in anxiety attacks as well as insomnia. Thus the name. However, there is a sad truth to this ability: Reyna can't control the ability. Things to note: Despite the fear ability, Reyna is peaceful. '''0004 : The Unintended' Dr. Zinnia Julius Venator Joul Elemental Attribute(s): Fire Leo Zodion Status: Alpha / Zodion Type: Defense / Level: Shifter / Ability: Alma Vacía Soul Ability Explanation: A quite direct ability name. "When you lose all hope, I return from your darkness." Things to note: She is the biggest Zodion & the smallest person bean. 0005 : The Ex Lover Alicia Cramoisie Neige ''Silver Elemental Attribute(s): Fire Sagittarius Zodion Status: Omega / Zodion Type: Stamina / Level: Awakened / Ability: Luctus Mourning Ability Explanation: A indirect ability name. It's more meant in the context of Sorrow. Special Abilities: Psychokinesis | Black Tears Things to note: When she becomes tempered, Alicia can produce tear shaped, black rock candy that turns a Zodion into human, inadvertently making them a zodion shifter, without sealing their potential '''0006 : The Fallen/Disgraced' Adonises Giustino Zen ''Elemental Attribute(s): Fire Aries Zodion Status: Omega / Zodion Type: Power / Level: Alter / Ability: Doble Filo Edge Ability Explanation: A indirect ability name. Everyone under this effect will have a urge to cause as much damage to themselves and everyone around them as possible. Though similar to Agresión, Doble Filo is more like, how you say the hate fuck version. Where the persons affected will seek this out extremely sadistically. Special Abilities: Silhouette Production | Camouflage in Sand & Snow | Energy Manipulation Things to note: 2nd Largest Zodion, only from condensing his size to preserve speed. '''0224 : The Survivor' ''Inazuma Unagi Nemoto ''Elemental Attribute(s): Water Cancer Zodion Status: Alpha / Zodion Type: Speed / Level: Alter / Ability: Abatimiento Dejection Ability Explanation: Indirect name. The 'devil trigger' for this person, is depression. When within 4 metres, a victim will start to hallucinate sounds/ voices in their head, driving the point of how hopeless you are, screaming randomly, pestering you and in often cases, drive a person to suicide. Special Abilities: Aquakinesis | Enhanced/Night Vision Things to note: Her clawed tail will go straight through human flesh. She can wrap around and constrict/strangle a person.